


Winging It

by Briar0942



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar0942/pseuds/Briar0942
Summary: Emma and Killian spend Christmas together instead of going to Storybrooke with Mary Margaret and David.





	Winging It

“So tell me, Emma Swan, why’s Mary Margaret setting us up on a date two days before Christmas?”

“I think she just doesn’t want either of us to spend the holiday alone.”

“Yeah, I get that but doesn’t she know how mad David would be if we started dating?”

Emma Swan just raised her eyebrows. “Honestly I think she was thinking of our happiness over David’s. And, you’re easily his best friend, so he really wouldn’t be that mad.”

Killian Jones smiled and shook his head. “You’re his little sister, Swan, he’s way more protective of you and cares about you way more than he cares about me,” he pointed out, cautiously reaching out and grabbing her hand across the table. 

Emma gave him a look. “I’m not even his actual sister. If you feel so strongly about this, why’d you even agree to this date?” she asked, pulling her hand back slightly. Killian brushed his hand against the back of hers.

“I like you, that’s why. I didn’t act on it or ask you out because I didn’t want Dave to kill us. Or, at least, kill me. But this? This was Mary Margaret’s idea, so if he disowns us, he has to disown her, too,” Killian answered, glancing up at her. “Why’d you agree to this date? I thought you were very anti-setups.”

Emma blushed slightly. “Usually I am because I hate going on dates with people Mary Margaret think I’ll like instead of going out with people I actually like. And I agreed to this for the same reason I invited you over for Christmas: I like you, too. I like hanging out with you and watching movies and falling asleep on the couch with you. We might as well give dating a try. And, you know, when we break up there are a couple job listings in Boston I’m willing to give a try,” she explained. 

One of Killian’s eyebrows raised. “Did you just say ‘when we break up’? Swan, we’re not even dating yet. Also, why are you so sure we’d break up? I think we’d be a nice couple. Might even rival David and Mary Margaret.”

Emma laughed. “I’m pretty sure no one’s a better couple than David and Mary Margaret. And, so far, one hundred percent of my relationships have ended badly. I’m just going off of statistics here, Jones,” she said, shrugging lightly. 

“Well, going off of my statistics, we’ve got a fifty-fifty shot,” Killian replied. 

Emma gave him a look. “That’s the regular statistic, Killian.”

Killian just shrugged. “So?”

“There’s a fifty percent chance we would break up and then we wouldn’t be able to go to the same parties that Mar and David have and Thanksgiving at their place would be an absolute nightmare, so much that I’d probably leave and actually go to Boston,” Emma said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself instead of actually arguing with him. She also hadn’t moved her hand completely away from his yet. 

Killian made a noise. “That might be true, but there’s also a fifty percent chance that we don’t break up, and then we become almost as disgustingly adorable as Mary Margaret and David, and we could be happy together,” he said. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Yeah, it would be nice,” Emma agreed. 

“Look, Emma, I really like you. I have for a while, I just didn’t know how you felt and I really don’t want David to kill me, but I really would like to give us a shot. If you don’t, then that’s completely okay, and we can just laugh about this later and stay friends and that’s that. Just say the word,” Killian said. 

Emma was caught off guard the moment he called her Emma instead of Swan. “I don’t...we…”

Killian nodded and moved his hand off of hers. “Got it. Friends it is. Do you still want me to come over on Christmas?” He asked. 

“Hey,” Emma said, reaching for his hand. “I never even finished what I was saying. It took me a second to get my thoughts in order, and I absolutely suck at sweeping or romantic speeches so, no, I don’t want you to come over on Christmas. I want you to come over on Christmas Eve and stay over and just...be happy on Christmas day, and...feel free to stop me at literally anytime because I have no idea where my thoughts are going,” she finished. 

Killian grinned and laughed. “Why would I stop you when I really like where this is going?” He asked. 

Emma looked around the mostly empty restaurant. “Want to leave this place and go for a walk or something?” She asked. 

Killian nodded. “Aye, that sounds fun.” He waved for the check. The waitress looked slightly confused, as they hadn’t even ordered food yet. Killian just paid for their drinks and they left. Emma pulled on her gloves and her hat and Killian held onto her hand. She laced their fingers together. Killian couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “How about we go someplace where the food isn’t totally expensive?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Where do you want to go?”

Killian shrugged. “Anywhere, as long as you’re with me.”

Emma grinned and rolled her eyes. “I feel like that’s cheating somehow. I mean, we just started ‘dating’ literally five minutes ago,” she said, bumping him with her shoulder. 

“What? I’m just being honest and charming,” he replied through laughs. “Where do you want to eat?”

“You can’t ask me that, I already asked you. You pick, I’m not putting all that responsibility on me.” Emma shook her head. 

Killian laughed and thought for a minute. “Alright, love, how does pizza sound?”

“I’m down for pizza all the time,” Emma replied. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Emma took a trip down memory lane and thought about that first day they met.

\----

Emma walked into the very large bookstore, looking around for Ruby. Her eyes landed on a slightly disgruntled looking employee by the cash register and headed over to him. “Hey...Killian,” Emma said, reading the name off of his nametag. “Do you know where Ruby Lucas is? I’m the IT guy she called,” she asked him. 

He nodded and pointed to the small Starbucks in the other corner of the store. “She’s over there flirting with the barista, just like she always is,” he answered. Emma turned around, slightly confused until she saw who the barista was.

She turned back around and faced Killian. “Yeah, that’s her girlfriend, I think I’d be a little more surprised if they weren’t flirting. I didn’t realize Dorothy worked here, too,” she said.

Killian looked surprised. “Wait, Lucas’ girlfriend? I thought she was single! I’ve heard Dorothy turn her down, like, five times,” he said.

Emma smiled. “Yeah, they joke like that a lot and then come home super late after going on a date.”

He seemed to think about what she said for a minute. “Wait, how do you know when they come home?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m their roommate. For now, at least. That’s also one of the reasons why I’m here, actually. Ruby came home last night some stupid computer not doing what it’s supposed to,” Emma said. “So, do you mind showing me where that is? I told Rubes she had to pay me for this and I’m sure she’d prefer to only pay me for an hour instead of two.”

Killian nodded. “Yeah. So, I feel like I’m at a disadvantage. You know my name, and I have no idea what yours is,” he said, leading the way up the stairs to the broken computer. 

“Emma,” she answered. 

“Do you have a last name or is it just Emma?” 

“Do you have a last name or is just Killian?” She replied, not willing to give up information just yet. 

“Jones. Killian Jones,” Killian said after a minute. “I believe that means you owe me now.”

He turned and walked backward for a few steps. Emma’s eyes flitted across his face. “Emma Swan, at your service.”

\----

“Swan? You alright, love?” Killian asked, bringing Emma back to the present. They were standing in front of a pizza place, and he sounded concerned. 

Emma nodded. “I’m good I was just...thinking,” she answered and walked into the pizza place. 

They ordered pizza and sat down. “So what were you thinking about?” Killian asked, tapping her hand. 

“Do you remember the day we met?” Emma asked. 

Killian nodded. “I was having a shit day and then you came in and told me Ruby and Dorothy were dating and that you were their roommate and then you fixed the stupid computer that still crashes–you should totally come in and fix that again, by the way–and that was the day I knew I liked you, too,” he added. 

Emma’s eyebrows flew up. “That soon? We talked for, like, two minutes.”

Killian shrugged. “Not exactly love at first sight, but I liked you. Wanted to talk to you more. Why do you think I kept dropping by Ruby’s place?”

“Because she kept throwing insane parties that I always complained about? I literally complained to you every single time. It’s one of the reasons I finally decided to find my own place. Well, that and Ruby and Dorothy getting engaged,” Emma explained. 

Killian shook his head slightly. “I asked Lucas about you once and she immediately caught on and began throwing outrageous parties where I came over and sat in the hallway with you and you complained.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I know that part. And I know the part about Ruby suggesting I get your number, and then she just flat out gave it to me.”

“So, back to the original point of this, why were you thinking about the day we met?” Killian asked, and Emma nodded again. 

The server came out and gave them their food, then walked away.

They talked and ate and just had fun. Dates were supposed to fun. 

None of the dates Emma’s gone on before were very fun, so this one was definitely the best one, though that may just have been because she was out with Killian. 

It was starting to get late and Emma’s nose was starting to turn red from the cold, but neither of them really wanted the date to end. “Let’s get a hotel room.”

Killian moves his eyebrows in confusion, making Emma laugh. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Not right now, obviously, but how about we get a hotel room for a few days and do a bunch of stuff neither of us has ever done before here. Like we’re tourists. And none of it’s gonna be planned. We just...wing it,” Emma explained. 

Killian nodded slowly. “Alright, love, I’m in. When are we getting said hotel room?”

Emma had to think for a minute. She got them walking again because she was starting to freeze. “How about tomorrow through the 26th? That’s enough time to do some stuff here and enough time to relax in a comfy hotel bed and order room service,” she suggested. 

“I like that idea. Tomorrow it is. Now, how about we get a taxi because it’s actually freezing out here,” Killian said. “And, you know, we can make out in the back seat,” he added. 

Emma laughed again. “I like that idea,” she said, repeating him and leaning up against him, trying to steal his heat. 

Killian threw his arm out and hailed a taxi. 

Both of them were pretty sure the driver was just gonna kick them out of the cab before getting to Emma’s apartment. They could see the driver glaring at them through the mirror when they did eventually stop making out. “Can I walk you up?” Killian asked, and Emma nodded, paying the driver and getting out. 

“I’ve got two questions; when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, and what hotel are we staying at?”

Emma shrugged. “Whenever works. I’ll find a hotel online tonight,” she answered, unlocking the door to the apartment building. “So you should really pack tonight so we can get going before too late tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to pack until tomorrow, are you?” Killian asked. He knew her too well. 

She smiled. “I’ll get...partially packed tonight. I’ll be fine. If I’m remembering Ruby’s wedding correctly–and I am–you were the one who forgot to pack an extra jacket and would’ve been suffering the entire time if David hadn’t known you so well.” She poked his arm. 

At those parties Ruby threw to get Emma to befriend Killian, he had also become quite close with David Nolan and his girlfriend Mary Margaret Blanchard, who was Emma’s best friend. It lead to the four of them hanging out when Emma finally moved out of Ruby and Dorothy’s apartment, mostly on date nights so that Ruby wouldn’t feel left out. 

“And if I’m remembering correctly–and I am–you also forgot a jacket and stole mine, which was why I would’ve been suffering,” Killian pointed out. Emma unlocked her apartment and the two of them walked in. 

“I didn’t forget a jacket, Ruby specifically told me not to bring one. I was just following one of the bride’s orders,” Emma said. 

Killian dropped down onto her couch. That was normal. Emma kicked off her shoes and sat down next to him. “She was trying to set us up then, wasn’t she?”

Emma shrugged. “Probably? Maybe just because the dresses weren’t the same red as my jacket and Mary Margaret would have actually fainted if I wore it as ruined the color scheme of the wedding that wasn’t hers.” She pulled her laptop from her coffee table to her lap. “Which hotel do you want to stay at?”

“I thought we were winging it.”

“This is the one part we’re not winging,” Emma replied. Killian just hummed, flipping on Emma’s TV and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Half of that was normal. “I don’t mind having you here, but don’t you have to pack? It’s, like, nine o’clock. At night,” she pointed out. 

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. “Is that your way of asking me to leave?”

Emma shook her head. “Just me saying that if you’re not packed I’m gonna make you buy whatever you forgot as if we really are tourists.” 

Killian chuckled. “Same goes for you, then, Swan.”

“I’d expect no less,” Emma said, resting her head against him, clicking on a website. 

 

Killian knocked on Emma’s door around ten in the morning. He had eventually left her apartment the night before, not before kissing her at least twelve times, though. 

Emma opened it, the handle of her suitcase in her hand. She was smiling. “Have you had coffee already, Swan?”  
Emma nodded. “Ah, that explains the excitement.”

“And I’m excited to go and relax for a few days. This is the first time in, like, a decade that I haven’t come home to Storybrooke for Christmas,” she said. Killian reached around her and grabbed her suitcase for her. “I can carry it myself, Jones.”

“I’m aware, but we’re dating now and it wouldn’t be very polite of me to let you carry your own bag, now would it?” Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head once. “Exactly. You’ve known me for a couple years now, you should know by now that I’m always a gentleman.”

Emma locked the door behind her. “Our vacation has now started, which means we’re officially tourists in New York City,” she said, following Killian down the stairs. “You know we could’ve just taken the elevator down and you wouldn’t have to carry that, right?” she asked as Killian grunted slightly when Emma’s suitcase hit his leg. 

“I’m aware, but that doesn’t let me show off my strength.” He’d said it only for Emma’s reaction, and she did not disappoint, letting out a loud laugh. “Should I be offended that your first reaction to that is to laugh?”

Emma shook her head. “Nah, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that. I probably should’ve been ready for that.” She refused to let Killian drive even though it was his car. “I’m definitely going to make you drive everywhere else, so I’m driving us to the hotel.”

“Or you could let me drive us to the hotel and we could just take a cab everywhere else,” Killian suggested, but he let Emma get behind the wheel anyway. 

“That’s true,” she said, and drove them to the hotel, Killian messed with the radio until he found one of the stations that were playing Christmas music. “So festive.”

They got to the hotel in one piece and checked in, then got their room key and went over to the elevators. “Only the fourth floor, I honestly expected this place to be more packed,” Killian mused as Emma hit the button. 

“It’s kind of nice. It also means that if we order room service it’ll be really fast,” she pointed out, leaning back against him until the elevator doors dinged and opened. She didn’t let Killian drag both of their suitcases to the room, taking hers and giving Killian a look when he made some sort of noise in protest. “You’re an amazing gentleman, but I’m too stubborn for that and we both know it,” Emma said. Killian really couldn’t argue. 

She opened the door and stopped her suitcase by the bed, then flopped down onto the bed with a content sigh. Killian dropped down next to her. “So, I was thinking about what the first thing we should do that we’ve never done before,” he said.

Emma rolled onto her side, both of her eyebrows raised. “What’s that?”

“Neither of us has ever made out with the other in this hotel on this bed,” Killian said, matter-of-factly.

Emma laughed. “Can’t argue with that.” She leaned forward and kissed him. It took about .05 seconds for him to kiss her back, if Emma had to guess. He rolled on top of her, and it took all of two seconds for Emma to drag her fingers through his hair. 

They sat there on the bed for a good ten minutes before they broke apart, needing much more oxygen than previously thought. “Now we’ve done that. Although, I wouldn’t mind going back and doing that again, or is that against the rules of this vacation?” he asked, a slight smirk on his face and one eyebrow up. 

“I think that can be the exception to the rule, don’t you?” Emma asked, and Killian nodded. 

“What would you like to do to officially start our vacation, love?”

Emma looked confused. “Why do I have to choose first?”

“This was your amazing idea. I think you should have first pick. If you want to get technical, I chose first with the making out, but this is just what we leave the hotel for first,” Killian answered.

Emma had already been thinking of things. “Well...I’ve never gone ice skating before,” she suggested.

Killian’s jaw dropped. “You’ve never been ice skating?” Emma shook her head. “That is changing right now.” He stood up and offered his hand, which Emma gladly took. “We’re gonna go ice skating at Rockefeller Center. That sound okay?” She nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

So they went ice skating and paid a ridiculous amount of money that Killian insisted on paying, saying how Emma could pay when he chose something. 

They laced up their skates and Emma at least made it onto the ice without falling, and immediately grabbed onto Killian as soon as she started sliding. It made him laugh. “You’re fine, love, I promise,” he said, holding onto her hand. “Just glide.” Emma mumbled something that sounded like easy for you to say, Jones which just made Killian laugh again. 

“I don’t think I was made to ice skate,” Emma said as she slipped and almost fell. 

“Nonsense, you’ve just never been before. Hang on tight, and I’ll pull you,” Killian said. Before Emma could protest, he was skating faster and pulling her along. It was kinda fun, until Killian couldn’t stop and both of them slammed into the edge. 

That made Emma laugh. “I thought you were supposed to be great and amazing at skating,” she said, grinning. 

“I never said great and amazing. Did I forget to mention I never learned how to stop?” He asked. 

“Must’ve slipped your mind, or been knocked out of you when you hit the boards,” Emma replied. “But hey, this is fun. Look at me, having fun at Christmas in New York. Never thought I’d say those words,” she said, attempting to skate again. 

Killian followed. “What, you never thought you’d be having fun in New York at Christmas?”

Emma shrugged and grabbed back onto him. “I guess I also never thought I’d stay in New York for Christmas at all. I always go back to Storybrooke with Mary Margaret and David and Ruby. It’s just...weird, but good, because I have you, you know?”

Killian nodded. “Aye, I do. I feel the same way. It’s why I agreed to all this and hanging out on Christmas. I just...wanted to be with you. At least, until David finds out about us and absolutely kills me.”

“He won’t kill you. Injure you, sure, but he won’t kill you,” Emma assured him. “Especially when he learns that Mary Margaret set us up and it wasn’t your idea,” she added. She was starting to get the hang of skating. 

They skate for about two hours, Emma only falling about five times. It was good and fun and a whole bunch of other adjectives Emma never thought she would ever use. “Want to go back to the hotel and eat an absurd amount of room service?” Killian asked as they got out of their skates. 

“That sounds amazing,” she agreed, and then they caught a cab back to the hotel and stumbled up to their room. Emma kicked off her shoes and dropped onto the bed. Killian turned on the tv and grabbed the room service menu and laid down next to her. “What are you in the mood for?”

Killian attempted to shrug. “Not sure. Pasta sounds pretty good.” He flipped through the menu. “Spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti sounds good all day every day,” Emma replied, flipping through the channels, settling on one of the many Hallmark Christmas movies. “It’s like the pizza of pasta or something.”

Killian glanced up from the menu. “The pizza of pasta?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Pizza sounds good any day, anytime. When you’re in the mood for pasta but you don’t care what, most people go for spaghetti. I think. I don’t know any real statistics about that,” she explained. 

“Right, so spaghetti it is,” Killian said. He rolled over and grabbed the phone and ordered them lunch. Emma ate her own plate of pasta and then some of Killian’s, and then they fell asleep on top of the covers, Emma practically on top of Killian.

 

The next day, Christmas Eve, they went to the Empire State Building and to the 9/11 Museum, neither of which Killian had done before. 

They just wandered around the city on Christmas and used their ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign a few times at the hotel. It was good and they were happy. Mary Margaret called Emma at six on Christmas night. “Merry Christmas, Emma! Please tell me you haven’t spent the day alone,” Mary Margaret said. 

“Merry Christmas; and I have not spent the day alone. I’m not even home right now,” Emma replied. Killian gave her a confused look. “Mary Margaret” Emma mouthed in response. He just nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. They were laying down, after all.

“What do you mean you’re not home? What’re you doing?” Mary Margaret asked. Emma heard David ask a question in the background. “That’s what I’m finding out, David.”

Emma smiled. “I’m at a hotel right now. We’ve been here for three days including today,” she answered, and then mumbled a curse under her breath when she said we.

“We? Who’s ‘we’?” Mary Margaret asked excitedly. “Is it you and Killian?” she asked.

“I’m assuming David’s not in the room if you just asked that?”

“I may or may not be outside on the porch now,” Mary Margaret admitted. “He’d go a little crazy if he found out.”

Emma glanced at Killian, who now had his eyes closed. “He’s gonna find out eventually if things keep going well.”

Mary Margaret actually gasped at that. “Things are going well? Are you two actually dating now?”

“Yeah. It’s...nice. A little weird to have a boyfriend who’s not an asshole, but it’s definitely a good weird and a nice change,” she answered, Killian grinning when she called him her boyfriend. 

“And you’re happy?”

“Definitely. How mad do you think David’s gonna be when we tell him tomorrow?” Emma asked. “Like, on a scale of Ross finding out Chandler and Monica were dating being a one, and Killian getting murdered right then and there being ten.”

“Why am I the only one being murdered?” Killian asked. 

“Because he’s in love with Mar and I’m his sister. You said it yourself on our date,” Emma answered. 

“What would a five be?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Um, probably disowning Killian for, like two weeks,” Emma answered.

Mary Margaret laughed. “How can he disown your boyfriend, exactly?” she asked.

Emma shrugged. “Just not being his friend, I guess. Ignoring him. Was that your way of saying a five?” She could hear David’s voice in the background, asking about what Mary Margaret was doing outside on the phone. 

“Hey, Em, Merry Christmas,” David said cheerfully. 

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. “Hey, David. What’s up?”

“Nothing, we just finished making gingerbread houses. Why aren’t you at home? Mary Margaret never answered me,” David replied. 

Emma came up with a split second answer. “I’m over at Killian’s. We were gonna hang out at my place, but he’s closer to the Chinese place,” she answered. 

“Makes sense. So Killian’s there right now?” David asked.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Can I talk to him for a minute?”

Emma handed Killian the phone. “Merry Christmas, mate! How’s Storybrooke?” he asked.

“Storybrooke’s the same, though it is nice to see my mom. What’re you and Emma doing?”

Emma mouthed Chinese at Killian. “Just watching TV and eating Chinese food. Pretty much just a regular Friday for us,” he answered. “Just, you know, on a Tuesday instead. What’s up?”

David let out a noise. “I was thinking of proposing to Mary Margaret today, do you think that’d be a good idea?”

“Of course it’s a good idea! I mean, you two are practically married already, you just need the ring to make it official,” Killian replied. Emma was nodding. “Your sister agrees with me. Hang up the phone and go do it,” he said.

Both of them could imagine David nodding. “Yeah, yeah okay. Thanks, Killian.” He hung up and Killian handed Emma her phone, which she then placed on the nightstand. She rolled back over and buried her face against him. He’d never ended up putting a shirt on.

“That was only a little stressful. It’s a good thing we already hang out a lot, otherwise, that would’ve been a lot harder to explain,” Emma mumbled against him.

He kissed the top of her head. “Eh, you would’ve figured something out. And, hey, he’ll be in a great mood tomorrow when we tell him about us, so it might just be a one instead of a five or something,” he pointed out. Emma smiled. 

“Something like that. Hopefully.” Not even ten minutes later Mary Margaret called again. “Hey, Mar–” Emma was cut off by her friend’s screaming.

“I’m engaged! David finally asked! I’m going to get married!” 

“That’s awesome. I honestly didn’t know if he was gonna go through with it or not,” Emma replied.

“Okay I gotta go, I just had to tell you that. See you tomorrow!” Mary Margaret hung up and Emma put her phone back down. 

Emma closed her eyes. “Yeah, I think we’re in the clear now. David won’t be that upset.”

 

They were not in the clear. They left the hotel at noon and left their suitcases in Killian’s car when they drove straight to Mary Margaret and David’s apartment. “You know, maybe we don’t have to tell David today. I mean, we haven’t even been dating for a week yet,” Emma said as they climbed the stairs. 

“If we wait to tell him he’ll just be more upset that we didn’t tell him before,” Killian reasoned. They stood in the hallway for a minute and he pulled her into a hug. “David’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, everything’s going to be fine, alright, love?” he asked.

Emma just nodded against him before they broke apart. “Ready?” Killian nodded and knocked on the door. 

David opened it a second later. He was grinning. “Hey guys, come on in,” he said, moving out of the way. The couple walked in. Emma hugged Mary Margaret and the latter muttered tell him quickly. “How was your Christmas?” David asked.

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. “Uh, it was good.”

“What was that look about?” David asked. 

Neither of them really wanted to answer. But, they agreed, they had to tell him, and it was gonna be Emma because there wasn’t a chance he was gonna kill Emma. “Nothing, just that we have something to tell you. Besides congrats on finally asking Mar to marry you, that is,” Emma paused. Mary Margaret gave her an encouraging look. “And that something is that, uh, Killian and I…”

David was quiet for a minute. “Em, I got engaged yesterday, you’re literally going to have to spell this out for me,” he said.

Emma let out a huff of air. “Killian and I are dating now,” she said.

David went quiet again. “You and you...dating? I...what?” he asked. No one spoke. “Dating?” he repeated, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. He pointed at Killian. “You went on a date with my sister?” Killian nodded cautiously, not sure where this was going. “What about that woman you told me about last week that you just couldn’t get out of your head?”

 

The tips of Killian’s ears turned red and he glanced at Emma. “Well, you see, I was talking about Emma.”

David looked like he was in shock. “I–you–why didn’t you ask me?”

Emma blinked, now she was beginning to get upset and confused. “I’m sorry, why would he have to ask you?”

“You haven’t exactly made the best decisions regarding guys in the past–”

Emma practically jumped up. “I was sixteen, David. And then, with Walsh, I thought he was gonna be a nice guy. So did you. That doesn’t explain why you think Killian should’ve asked you first.”

David visibly deflated a little. “It’s the code or something. You don’t date your best friend’s sister without your best friend’s approval.”

“That’s easily the dumbest fucking thing I’ve heard in a long time. You and I both know I can date who I want to and so can Killian. We don’t have to go through you at all.” David stayed silent. “You know, we were actually worried about how you were gonna react, but I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”

David turned to Killian. “You told me you wanted to date that woman, Emma, for a long time. What stopped you from asking her out until now?” he asked.

“I didn’t want you to hate me, but mostly I didn’t know how Emma felt, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t ask her out, though.” Killian glanced at Mary Margaret, who sighed. 

“I set them up on a date a few days ago,” Mary Margaret admitted.

David gaped. “You knew about this?” Mary Margaret nodded. David paced for a minute and Emma sat back down. “You know what, you’re right, Emma. Both of you can date who you want, and I know you’re a good guy, Killian. But, you know, if you hurt Emma in any way, shape, or form, I’ll hurt you. Got that?” he asked.

Killian nodded. “Loud and clear.”

Everything considered, it had been a pretty good Christmas for all of them, and Emma figured if all of her Christmases were like this from now on, maybe they wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
